Du point commun entre une bimbo, un tigre et un dr
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: Texte écrit pour la communauté LiveJournal 31 jours. Thèmes du mois de septembre. Tigre et dragon.


Titre : Du point commun entre une bimbo, un tigre et un dragon

Thème **: **5 septembre / Tigre et dragon

Auteur : tenchimanson

Fandom **:** Life with Derek

Personnages **:** Casey, Derek

Rating **:** K+

Disclaimer **:** Ne m'appartient pas

Vote de fin de mois** : ****Non

* * *

**

Casey était sagement installée dans sa chambre depuis plus d'une heure, essayant de se concentrer. Mais rien n'y faisait. La concentration lui faisait totalement défaut. Elle regrettait d'être rentrée à London pour les vacances d'automne au lieu de rester à Kingston comme prévu initialement. Tout allait de travers depuis un mois. La rentrée universitaire avait pourtant bien commencé. Elle avait retrouvé ses amis, sa chambre universitaire, ses cours. Et puis les choses avaient commencé tout doucement à dérailler. Avec pour origine, encore et toujours, son insupportable demi-frère : Derek. Ils avaient pourtant réussi à trouver une sorte d'équilibre pendant leur première année. Le fait de se retrouver loin de leur famille avait contribué à les rapprocher. Ne connaissant personne tous les deux, ils s'étaient mutuellement entraidés. Une certaine complicité s'était installée entre eux, et Casey avait été étonnée d'apprécier ça. Elle avait commencé à se rendre compte que Derek était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, d'intelligent, et que son impulsivité la poussait à davantage de fantaisie. Il n'était pas toujours totalement insensible et égoïste. Il l'avait traînée dans quelques fêtes où elle s'était réellement amusée et s'était aperçue qu'il y avait des choses tout aussi intéressante que les études, et que se détendre de temps à autre pouvait être bénéfique.

Et puis un peu après la rentrée, il avait commencé à sortir avec Gretchen. Une fille antipathique et superficielle. Une bimbo qui avait, au goût de Casey, une très mauvaise influence sur Derek. Ce dernier avait commencé à redevenir l'insupportable garçon qu'il avait été au lycée : menteur, tricheur, moqueur et fainéant. Il s'était mis à l'éviter, à l'affubler de nouveau de surnoms débiles et à se moquer d'elle pour faire rire sa nouvelle petite amie. Il négligeait ses études, séchait les cours, et passait presque plus de temps dans les fêtes qu'à la bibliothèque. Elle avait vainement essayé de lui parler, de lui dire que Gretchen n'était pas une fille pour lui, mais tout ce qu'elle avait gagné, c'était une dispute agrémentée de critiques et de reproches en tout genre, pour la plupart injustifiés. Depuis, il ne lui adressait plus la parole. Le voyage en voiture de Kingston à London avait été une véritable torture.

Casey était montée dans sa chambre immédiatement après le dîner, et avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit. Lizzie avait bien senti que les choses n'allaient pas et que sa sœur aînée déprimait. Elle avait essayé de la faire parler, sans succès. Casey n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser aller aux confidences. Exaspérée, elle referma son ordinateur portable. Elle n'arriverait à rien de toute façon. C'était inutile de s'acharner. Sa dissertation de sociologie attendrait le lendemain. Elle aurait peut-être plus d'inspiration après une bonne glace au chocolat et un film romantique.

Derek était assis dans son fauteuil devant un match de hockey. Ça devait être la mi-temps, parce que qu'un dragon et un tigre glissait sur la glace en s'agitant. Ces mascottes étaient vraiment ridicules. Celle de l'équipe universitaire n'était guère mieux. Elle se demandait toujours comment ces gens réussissaient à patiner en portant ce genre de costume. Tant pis pour le film. Mais il restait la glace, c'était mieux que rien. Casey traversa le salon en ignorant totalement Derek, et se réfugia dans la cuisine. Elle remercia mentalement sa mère d'avoir toujours en réserve un pot de crème glacée au chocolat. Assise à la table de la cuisine, plongée dans un magasine féminin, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas tout de suite Derek planté sur le seuil en train de l'observer. Elle leva les yeux et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

_ Quoi ? Tu as envie de te défouler pendant les publicités, alors tu as pensé à moi ? Quelles vacheries as-tu encore trouvé pour me contrarier ou me blesser, Derek ?

_ J'ai juste une question, et je voudrais une réponse honnête.

_ Pour que tu t'en serves contre moi ? Encore ? Non merci. Je préfère encore passer une heure enfermée avec ma cousine Vicky. Tu as toujours des questions piège.

_ Casey la parano est de retour.

_ Derek. Je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec toi.

_ Moi non plus. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Gretchen alors que tu la connais à peine. Ce n'est pas ton genre.

Casey le regarda, atterrée. Encore et toujours Gretchen. Elle ne supportait plus d'en entendre parler.

_ Je ne suis pas obligée de l'aimer, que je sache. Ce n'est pas moi qui sort avec elle.

_ Réponds s'il te plaît.

_ Très bien. Tu veux une réponse ? Alors je vais te la donner, au risque de me répéter. Cette fille a une mauvaise influence. Elle est snob, superficielle et méchante. Sans parler de la réputation qui la précède. Elle a le QI d'une amibe et son seul avantage, c'est son physique. Physique, d'après la rumeur qui circule, dont elle n'hésite pas à se servir. Depuis que tu la fréquentes, tu as changé, et pas en bien. Regarde tes résultats scolaires. Tu vas finir par rater ton année et te faire virer de l'équipe de hockey. Ça te suffit ou je continue ?

Derek se contenta de la fixer, silencieux, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

_ Tu es jalouse.

Casey faillit s'étouffer avec sa glace.

_ Derek ! Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Pas du tout ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec de la jalousie ! De toute façon je n'ai aucune raison d'être jalouse, c'est idiot !

_ Mais bien sûr. Tu es très convaincante, Casey.

_ Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Pour quelle raison serais-je jalouse d'une fille comme Gretchen ?

_ Parce que tu aimerais être à sa place.

_ Je... quoi ?!

C'en était trop. Casey se leva brusquement et sortit de la cuisine comme une furie, avec l'envie pressante de se réfugier dans sa chambre. Derek la rattrapa au milieu du salon et lui agrippa le poignet. Sans transition, il écrasa violemment sa bouche sur la sienne. Instinctivement, Casey se serra contre lui et répondit passionnément à son baiser. Avant de le repousser, les joues en feu.

_ Très jalouse. C'est bien ce que je pensais.

_ Derek...

_ J'ai rompu avec Gretchen avant de quitter Kingston.

C'était trop de choses à gérer pour Casey. Trop d'informations, trop d'émotions. Son cerveau ne parvenait pas à analyser et réfléchir avec cohérence. La seule chose qui revenait sans cesse, c'était que Derek ne sortait plus avec Gretchen.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'elle n'est pas toi.

_ Oh.

Derek l'enlaça et l'embrassa doucement.

_ Tu es beaucoup plus jolie et intelligente que Gretchen. Et tellement plus intéressante. J'adore ton petit côté autoritaire, studieux et perfectionniste. Bien malgré moi pour être honnête. Je m'en suis rendu compte en m'éloignant de toi.

_ Alors on peut dire que sortir avec Gretchen n'a pas été entièrement négatif.

Derek rit doucement et l'entraîna sur le divan. C'est le moment que choisit le reste de la famille pour rentrer. George leur lança un regard et se tourna vers Nora.

_ Chérie, on dirait que Derek et Casey se sont réconciliés. On a bien fait de les laisser seuls pour discuter. C'était une bonne idée Lizzie.

Casey interrogea du regard sa petite sœur qui se contenta de lui répondre par un clin d'œil complice. Edwin se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de Derek et demanda ce qu'ils regardaient.

_ Le match des Predators de Nashville contre les Islanders de New-York.

_ Qui mènent le score ?

_ Les Islanders. J'expliquais justement à Casey quelques trucs sur le hockey. Comme par exemple l'importance des mascottes.

_ Il tente de me convaincre de leur utilité. Personnellement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt pour le jeu que deux gars se baladent sur la glace déguisés en animal ou je ne sais quoi. On ne voit même pas à quoi ça ressemble ou ce que ça représente.

_ Voyons, Casey. Gnash est un tigre. Un tigre à dents de sabre plus exactement. Et Sparky est un dragon. Chacun a une histoire. Par exemple, les Islanders ont choisi le tigre à dents de sabre parce qu'en 1971, on a retrouvé un fossile de tigre à dents de sabre près de la patinoire à Nashville.

_ Sans rire.

_ Non je t'assure que c'est vrai. L'histoire nord-américaine du hockey est très riche. Toi qui adore apprendre, tu devrais t'y intéresser. Après tout le hockey fait partie de notre patrimoine culturel et y tient une place importante. Je t'assure.

Casey eut alors une illumination. Elle tenait son sujet.

_ Derek, tu es un génie ! Viens dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin de ton aide. J'ai trouvé le sujet de ma dissertation de sociologie : le hockey sur glace dans la culture nord-américaine, ses origines, son histoire et son influence. Tu es un expert en hockey, ça va m'être utile. Tu m'as rendu mon inspiration, merci !

Derek se laissa entraîner sans protester dans la chambre de Casey, séduit par l'idée de passer du temps avec elle en toute intimité et discrétion, avec en plus l'excuse d'un travail scolaire. Cette dissertation promettait de longues de recherches... et de pause détente.


End file.
